30 Prompts in 30 words
by CinnamonChix
Summary: Pretty much what the title says


**For the 30 prompts in 30 words challenge. I just revised.**

**Looks like a Dramione at first but works its way into a Drarry. Don't like don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I dont**

Love. Never had he believed in the word before he met her. Draco Malfoy, in love with Hermione Granger. Who would have guessed?

**Word Count: 23**

**Prompt: Love**

oOo

He dreams of her some nights, her brown eyes imprinted in his mind. But sometimes he dreams about others. He loves _her_ he reminds himself.  
><strong>Word Count: 25<br>Prompt: Dream**

oOo

They're getting married. People don't approve, but they don't care. They're in love, and no one is going to stop them. Not even those other people he dreams about.

**Word Count: 29**

**Prompt: Marriage**

oOo

Forever apparently has different meanings for everyone, because even though he promised her forever he already wants someone else.

**Word Count: 19  
>Prompt: Forever<strong>

oOo

She loves him, but he's leaving her. He says that they don't belong together any more, that he loves someone else. Her heart is broken, shattered into a million pieces.  
><strong>Word Count: 30<strong>

**Prompt: Heart Broken**

oOo

She watches as he crosses the room to talk to... Harry? Wait, is he _flirting_ with Harry? This is just too weird to watch. She leaves the bar.

**Word count: 28  
>Prompt: Flirt<strong>

oOo

Draco gets down on one knee. "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry's gasps.  
>"Yes!" he says with a grin.<p>

**Word Count: 19  
>Prompt: Proposal <strong>

oOo

Photographs hang on the wall. None of their family except Harry's lone picture of his parents, but they're okay with that.  
><strong>Word Count: 21<br>Prompt: photographs**

oOo

A sick Ginny Weasley looks at them for the last time.

"I love you all." she says, before her eyes slip shut and she falls into an endless slumber.

**Word count: 30**

**Prompt: Loss**

oOo

Harry and Draco cry together, because Ginny was a friend to them both. But they'll be okay, because they have each other.

**Word Count: 22  
>Prompt: together<strong>

oOo

Harry makes him feel funny. He feels different than ever before, better. Maybe it's because he's never really been in love before.

**Word Count: 22  
>Prompt: funny<strong>

oOo

Hermione's found her prince charming in Ron Weasley. Draco is happy that she's happy, because now he doesn't feel guilty anymore.  
><strong>Word Count: 20<strong>

**Prompt: prince charming**

oOo

Hermione and Ron finally stop flirting and go out- and like that they aren't Hermione, and Ron they're Hermione&Ron. Hermione is beginning to forgive her ex husband.

**Word Count: 27 or 29 depending on how you look at it  
>Prompt: First date<strong>

oOo

It's Christmas time. Everyone is happy for now, smiling and laughing all the time. The 4 friends find themselves outside building snowmen a lot of the time these days.

**Word Count: 29  
>Promt: holidays<strong>

oOo

Draco wishes he had money to buy a present with, but having just bought their new house they don't have much. Instead they make do with homemade cards and kisses.  
><strong>Word Count: 30<br>Prompt: money  
><strong>_**Err... not enough words! I had to cut out a few...**_

oOo

"Harry I'm pregnant, but ron and I don't want to be parents yet... do you want to adopt?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" he responds without thought.  
><strong>Word Count: 25<br>Prompt: Pregnant**

oOo

A bouquet of roses appears on Harry's desk at work. He smiles and reads the card that says simply _I love you -Draco._

**Word Count: 23  
>Prompt: roses<strong>

oOo

_**Ok this next one is virgin... and I don't know how to associate that into the story so... I'm going to skip it.**_

oOo

"I do." Harry says.

"I do." Draco repeats after a moment. Their lips meet and the (very small) crowd cheers.

They smile at each other.

**Word Count: 27**

**Prompt: Wedding  
><strong>oOo

Harry leans his head against his new husband's chest.

"I love you." he sighs.

"I love you too." Draco says with a smile.

**Word count: 25  
>Prompt: I love you<strong>

oOo

"It's gonna be a girl." Draco says.

Harry's grin widens.

"Dance with me Draco." he says for no reason.

And then they are dancing around the dining room.

**Word Count: 30**

**Prompt: Dance**

"That's the last box. We're finally moved in." Harry says.

Draco pulls him into a hug.

"Welcome home." he says.

**Word Count: 22  
>Prompt: home<strong>

oOo

Hermione and Ron are finally getting married. The other two feel relieved that they're finally going to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

**Word Count: 22**

**Prompt: Relief**

oOo

"I'm never going to find true love!" Hermione cries, because Ron cheated and she's all alone.

Harry just hugs her and feels awful.

**Word Count: 23**

**Prompt: Cheating**

oOo

Hermione's different now. More confident. Maybe its the hormones from being 5 months pregnant, but she's actually living life now. And she's happy.

**Word Count:23**

**Prompt: different**

oOo

Hermione's starting a new beginning, not letting Ron (who came crawling back) stop her. She's ready to have a new life, and so are the Malfoy-Potter's.

**Word Count: 26**

**Prompt: beginning**

oOo

Hermione's holding hands with a new guy. Blake. Draco and Harry just smile to see that she is once again in love

**Word count: 22**

**Prompt: holding hands**

oOo

Harry opens his office door to find Draco, his eyes sparkling.

"We have to go to the hospital. It's time for the baby to be born."

**Word Count: 27**

**Prompt: sparkle**

_**Is it bad that the moment I read the word sparkle I thought of Edward Cullen? **_

oOo

_**Okay this is a warning ahead of time. I'm going to be breaking the rules here for this last one, because I thought this needed to be much longer than 30 words. So here it is, the final entry:**_

Harry and Draco ran through the halls of the hospital, bursting through the doors to find Hermione on a bed and Blake next to her, holding her hand.

Her eyes lock on the men coming in.

"You bastards! I can't believe you talked me into thi-" her sentence was cut off as she moaned.

"I hate you both." she said as they sat down in chairs next to her. Her hair was tied into a messy pony-tail and her forehead was shining with sweat.

Harry sighed and took her hand.

xXx

"One more push." the doctor said.

Harry braced himself for what was coming. Sure enough Hermione clenched his hand so hard he thought it was going to break.

"_Shit!_ My hand." Harry hissed.

"Shut. _Up_. Harry_."_ Hermione shouted

The room was filled with the sound of crying.

"You have yourself a baby girl." the doctor said with a smile. He handed the baby to the nurse. Hermione was panting loudly.

"I.. still... hate... you... guys.." she groaned.

Draco laughed, wiping the sweat off of his own forehead.

The nurse came back with the baby, placing her in Draco's arms. Harry looked over at the little figure wrapped in blankets. The baby had stopped crying now, just staring up at the two with wide brown eyes. Her hair was a dark brown, with little red tinted streaks in it.

"She's Beautiful." Draco said, touching her on the nose.

"What should we name her?" Harry asked, sounding out of breath.

"I was thinking about Rose Lily Malfoy." Draco said, running a hand through his hair.

"I like that." Harry smiled.

"Rose." Draco said, leaning down to kiss her soft forehead. "I love her already."

Harry sighed happily. A perfect name for a perfect little girl.

**Word count: More than it should be**

**Prompt: beauty**

**Please R&R this. I might continue it from this point (But not in these 30 word prompts anymore) if you all want me to. Please let me know what you think ^^**


End file.
